Pokemon XY: Alternative Ending
by Puffer McPuffin Son
Summary: When I finished the Looker sidequest, I thought the ending seemed kind of quick and sad: So I made an alternative ending that might add some more detail and a bit more comfort to it. Yes, this will be like an actual pokemon scene, to get a feeling it might've happened.


**Gah, I have 2 things to say: **

**1. I haven't been on for more than about 2 years or so since I have problems with my word being dope, trying to get my house prepped up and ready to get sold so then me and my family can live in my (recently passed away) grandmothers house since it's bigger and we had gotten permission to live there, and I'm REALLY addicted to some games, seriously. Got mostly Spiral Knights, Terraria, Natural Selection 2, Pokemon, Mario and Luigi Series, Team Fortress 2, and Resident Evil on the rails of the game train going.**

**2. I am one of the latest people to finish pokemon Y ever. I had a lvl 59-62 team (lvl 61-65 when I finished), fully petted and played with in Pokemon-Amie, never used Exp. share between them, and barely had any problems during the Elite 4 and Champion battles (everyone was stuck with either the Aegislash or DD Gyarados: I just used Tatsuhiro and Saphira for 'em.)**

**Anyways, on to ****the alternative ending that I WISHED had happened instead when Looker left and had a little more time left before the train was going to leave: my feels on the inside were just spazzing all around on the last chapter. (and yes, I am going with my named character and such)**

Normal = Dialogue

_Italic = Non-speaking moments/Scenes_

**Bold = Game pop-up script/Decisions ( X = selected option)**

* * *

_The Looker then turns to the doorway and walks into the middle of the room, closest to the doorway of the cafe. He turns his head with his back towards them before bidding farewell and taking Dr. Xerosic to the Lumiose Station._

Looker: Well everyone, it's time for us to leave. Farewell and take care!

_He and Xerosic slowly start to leave, while Emma looks at them with deep sadness._

* * *

**What will you do?**

**- Stop Looker for a minute or two X**

**- Let them go**

* * *

_Suddenly, Spring gently grabs Looker's shoulder to stop him. He looks at her in confusion._

Looker: What is it partner?

* * *

**What did you wanted to do?**

**- Hug**

**- Give him a Pokemon X**

**- Handshake**

* * *

**Which Pokemon will you choose?**

**- Ace X**

* * *

**Are you sure?**

**-Yes X**

**-No**

* * *

_Spring takes out a pokeball from her bag and puts it in front of Looker. He is astonished of the offer._

Looker: You... you want me to have this Pokemon?

_Spring nods her head affirmatively with a smile._

Looker: I-I am left speechless Spring. And which pokemon is it?

_He opens the pokeball to reveal a Croagunk. His eyes go wide as memories of his old partner come into mind._

Looker: ... ... ... Spring... I am honored that you have given me this Croagunk. His name is Ace, huh? I will treat him with care and like you, Emma, and Mimi, he will be a colleague of solving cases. And I really thank you for giving me my first Pokemon since a long time.

_He pats your head like a father to a child. Emma also comes up to him, yet gives him a hug._

Emma: I will miss you dearly . *sniff*

_He also pats her head as well. He then detaches her from his body and waves goodbye while taking Dr. Xerosic with him._

Looker: Farwell, Everyone! And thank you Spring for giving me Ace!

_He and Xerosic then leave the cafe and head to the station. Emma sighs and closes her eyes as you look at her. She then opens them again and stares at you with deep sadness._

Emma: I wish he could've stayed for a little longer...

* * *

**Well, I could've wrote more, yet I thought it might be enough to edit right there. That's all for now and I will try to appear again in the future to try working on more writing. So until then, ciao!**

Random add-ons:

- I do not own its prior characters nor the company of Game Freak (would be awesome to be a designer for them! :D )

- I will try writing another chapter for my other story

- Played Platinum before that I knew Looker had a Croagunk, yet it might've passed away since he said how he used to have a partner in X/Y. So I chosed Croagunk to give him in the Alt ending to have a bit more effect with him. He might act diffrent if you give him a diffrent pokemon so: :P

- You guys would've hugged him, wouldn't you? I know ya'll have the feels to do so ;)


End file.
